


Warm Welcome

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 354: Warm Welcome.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 354: Warm Welcome. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Warm Welcome

~

Arriving home, Neville heard water running. Smiling, he stripped. 

When he stepped into the warm shower, Draco didn’t turn around. “We’ll have to be quick,” he said. “My boyfriend gets home any minute.” 

Grasping Draco’s hips, Neville hauled him close. “I can take him,” he murmured, nuzzling Draco’s shoulder. 

“Really? He’s a war hero with a giant…sword.” 

Neville laughed, pressing his cock against Draco’s arse. 

Spinning around, Draco smirked. “Impressive. Although it’s not the size but the way you use it.” 

Walking him backwards, Neville pinned him to the wall. “Oh, you’ll enjoy how I use it.” 

“We’ll see.”

~

Draco scrabbled at the wall as Neville fucked him. 

“Close,” Neville gasped. “You?” 

“Ye—yes,” Draco cried.

Draco’s arse clamped around Neville’s cock, dragging his orgasm from him, and as Neville came, shouting, Draco shuddered as he, too, came, his seed spilling onto the tile wall. 

Gasping, they both collapsed onto the floor, the warm water enclosing them in a steamy cocoon. 

“That was…a warm homecoming,” Neville whispered once he could talk.

Draco, head on Neville’s shoulder, hummed. “I live to please. Although now I have to take another shower. You got me dirty again.” 

Neville laughed. “You’re welcome.”

~


End file.
